Renat and Lisoclase
Lisoclase Lisoclase the northern-most point on the map. This peninsula has been blessed by the Goddess Kichanaro, to create grassy planes of eternal temperate summer. There are cliffs barring access from the ocean to the north, east and west, and impassable mountains barring access from the south. This region is completely devoid of "monsters". The mountains to the south are surrounded by black mist and smoke. When you enter this mist, you have a vision of standing on a stage. Blinded by light you stand on whatever you perceive to be a stage, you either find yourself teleported to the other side of the mountains or stood cold by the side of the mountains, but facing the opposite direction. This is the land where Kirellia formed. On the eastern most point there is a city, built by Kirellia , called Ponatu. This stone city was build in tribute to Kichanaro , in the hopes that she would bestow companionship onto Kirellia. To the north is an underwater city. Tall spires stick up out of the water, unmovable and unbrakable yet somehow they retain water above the surface. It is rumoured that there is a library down there, with powerful artifacts and strange magic, but as of yet no one truely knows. Kirellia named this city Drona, and often looks out over it hoping to one day read the text beneath the water. The main population is drundel. The drundel here live with relative ease, and because of this their feather colours are bright and vibrant. Ponatu Ponatu is built in stone. Covered in soot, due to the unusually large amount of drell living in the area, this city looks out over the vast northern ocean and the city of Drona. In the first age, the city became full of Drundel, who created libraries and theatres. In Ponatu, there is The Library of Eternity. This is where the drundel write the entire history of the world, as it happens. Belar was born and raised here. Drona The rumours of a library in Drona are true. In the First Age, Drona became inhabited by krakens, who slowly began to decode the hidden knowledge. Perseus was born and raised here. Renat Renat is a collection of grasslands to the east of the edge of the world. The great divide looms over Renat, creating an abrupt end to the rolling green. To the north is the ocean; if you walk along the cliffs north, you can see Lisoclase, and the desolate lands south of it. Along the southern cliffs is an inland sea. From the cliffs you can see forests directly south, and something that no one quite believes to the south east. With the great divide on the west, the east is connected to the mainland by a very thin strip of mountains. These impassable mountains bar all on land acess to Renat. The main population is drundel. Due to the harsher lifestyle of the people in Renat, the feathers of the drundel here are typically black and grey, and on the very rare occasion, some very muted colours. Corana Corana is the city in the center of Renat. The ambassador Shera, is from here. Dorianya Dorianya is the city in the south of Renat. Trulian Trulian is the city in the north of Renat. Glowing Rocks In the first age rocks began to form in the gap between Zenith and Nadir. These rocks were created by the Gods of Zenith, called Glowstone, (or Pussilite on Zenith). Glowstone calms who ever sees it; it eminates serenity. Category:Geography